farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
FarmVille Wiki:Request for Adminship/Jrooksjr
}} Detailed explanation of why you are nominating this user/yourself for adminship. Support (+3) # OCFVDcrewsupporter 21:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC) In total support. # Excellent editor and I think that he will continue great work with admin rights and improve more this wiki! Greenny |Talk 01:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) # Sure. We need more active admins. Vandraedha (talk · ) 09:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # Comments * Oh, wow, thanks for the nomination and vote of confidence in my. ** I have been editing wiki's since before 2008, when I was playing World Of Warcraft and was editing the ''WoW'' wiki as I played. I began to get really involved with editing wiki's on March 4th, when I could not afford to play W.O.W. anymore and switched over to the Free-to-Play game called Ikariam and found the ''Ikariam'' wiki for the game. I was promoted up to Sysop, Administrator, after about 2 months of editing. Sadly, the Founder and other Administrators slowly quit editing the wiki and after 1 year of them not being there I petitioned Sannse to adopt the wiki, this is how I became the bureaucrat of the wiki, so that I could promote other editors to Administrator status, and hoped they would all stay longer, which they didn't. ** I would be honored and I do believe I will be good for the wiki especially when it comes to modifying/creating new templates and such - But I do have to let you know that the Ikariam wiki is my, um how would you say it, " My baby ". I think I mentioned to Greenny before that I am taking a break from the Ikariam wiki for now because I was getting burned out, but I will eventually be going by to editing over there as well. I think I have a mild case of A.A.D.D. (Adult Attention Deficit Disorder) in real life, although I have never been diagnosed as having it by any doctor. I can not work on any one project for too long, hence I have been working on the new Userboxes then I switched over to working on the #x# pages then I went back to the working on the Userboxes afterwards went to working on something else and now I am going back to the #x# pages all the while I am monitoring the Ikariam wiki for vandalism. I will soon have to be a little more active on the Ikariam wiki but I am quite sure I can edit that wiki and this one as well, I just will not be as super active on this one when I do go back to editing my wiki. * I know this is just supposed to be a comment section but I felt that you all should know this information about me before granting me any additional rights. Side-note: I also created the page on the Help wiki, so that editors of any wiki would know how to do this. -- 19:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) * We are pretty relaxed over here. If you have time, edit... If you don't, come back to us when you do. We currently use "leave of absence" for editors, not demotions. Also, you can request removal (and even remove your own rights) at any time). As long as you don't do anything incredibly horrible, you would be welcomed back whenever you were ready. Vandraedha (talk · ) 22:09, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ** As I mentioned, I think I can handle working on both wiki's - this would keep me from getting burnt out by working too much on one wiki. But Ikariam would have take precedent over FarmVille if something should ever arise where I would have to choose one or the other. :: -- 22:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC) --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 10:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:inactive rights requests